


Too Tight

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Dysfunction, Vaginismus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Adora has vaginismus and attempts to masturbate.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by two things. Firstly, I'm not sure how many masturbation fics I'll actually do for this lovely "Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge," but I worried about how writing about masturbation 31 times would get dull. So I wanted to explore different things so I thought sexual dysfunction would be interesting to explore. 
> 
> Secondly, I likely have vaginismus so I thought it'd be interesting to explore it specifically in writing. And I chose Adora as the character to do it with because I already project on her so much, so why not give her my vagina as well?
> 
> For those who don't know what vaginismus is, it's basically when your vagina decides that nothing is ever going to enter it and it closes itself up like a fucking door.

Her back arched as her finger slowly moved around her clit, Adora pressed gently on and relaxed as warmth flushed throughout her body. And just below her hardened bud, she felt a growing wetness that increased with the tempo of her finger. Her cum dripped down her thighs and Adora grew tense as her clit twitched with excitement. She began her attempt.

She moved her finger through her folds, sliding them open as she slid it through the silky wetness between her legs. Once satisfied that she was covered in adequate lubricant her finger made the slow journey to her entrance. It probed the eager hole, slowly dipping just the tip in before quickly receding and then returning again.

Adora stretched her legs further apart, leaned back, and lifted her hips—all so that her single finger could make its attempted penetration. She stopped her rhythmic and inadequate fingering and prepared herself. She took a deep breath as her muscles relaxed and quickly pressed down on her clit as she visualized her own pleasure. And then she pressed forward.

Her finger slid in easier than it usually did and she took that as a good sign, despite the rigid tightness of her insides. She pushed further in, but the walls pressed all around her—blocking her finger from going any further; her finger wasn't even halfway in. Her core began to ache as a subtle pain started to bloom. She pulled back and her finger returned to her clit.

She stroked it gently and her hips bucked into her hand as she focused on the erotic sensation, ignoring the quiet aching pain of her core. Her finger again slipped through her lips, soaking in her cum, before making another desperate attempt at her entrance. She pushed her finger up the mysterious chasm and again found resistance, but she pushed past it.

Her finger forced its way through and a burning pain blossomed as the tight walls clamped around the finger, holding it in a tight embrace. Adora's core ached and quivered with pain as she removed her finger, it left her body unevenly—her finger burning a path with its slow descent down her entrance. Her slit fell empty and the pain lessened, though an insistent and uncomfortable throbbing remained.

Adora abandoned the unyielding hole and returned her finger to her yearning clit. She rolled her finger roughly across it, rubbing circular patterns. Her body quivered and her clit throbbed as her finger became her hand and she began to grind into it. The movement was frantic and wild, lacking precision, but it was effective and Adora quickly came as her body pulsating with pleasure.

The thrumming of her core was desperate and hard as it shook her entirely. Her walls shivered as the muscles contracted around empty air, tightening even further around nothing before releasing. Further wetness leaked down her thighs as she reached completion and her walls relaxed again to rigid barriers.

She took a deep breath, her center still aching uncomfortably from her previous intrusion, though the pain was lulled by the pleasure. Perhaps she'd try again next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually described my experience with vaginismus in writing before so this was a really interesting and exploratory(?) fic to write for me. I'm not sure if I like the final product or anything, but I think I learned a bit fom writing it so I'd say it's a success.
> 
> My writing style and the way I write became really apparent to me as I wrote this. I would write a line and then go, "why did I write it like that?" I don't know what to do with this realization, but becoming aware of the ... somewhat flowery way I write is interesting.
> 
> I feel like this is going to be a piece of writing I make fun of in a few years.


End file.
